


Going Home

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]

“You didn’t have to come.” Abner says as he changes the radio station.

“Yeah, but then you’d miss me too much.” Jace says with a grin as he looks over from his position in the passenger seat.

Abner smiles shaking his head as he speeds up a little. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was kind of glad that Jace was coming, even though it was a little strange. Not as strange as his father agreeing that he could come with him, but he supposes his mom had something to do with convincing him. After all, he never has had many close friends, she’s probably just happy that he has found one. Not that he could call him and Jace that close, well…

Jace on the other hand has his own reasons for coming, not wanting Abner to be with his father alone. After the initial encounter he witnessed between him and his father on moving in day, he doesn’t want to see anything like that happening again. He feels the nudge in his chest to stop it from happening again to Abner, from him having that scared expression on his face. He doesn’t want to see that ever again.

“It’s a nice car.” Jace tells Abner as he looks at the pristine condition.

“It’s not mine.” Abner says automatically, looking to Jace’s confused expression. “It’s my brother’s, I’m supposed to only use it to drive home. Gas is expensive.”

“Right.” Jace agrees, not really getting the whole mundane vehicles and prices for gas. “So where is he? Your brother?”

Abner’s eyes turn sad. “He’s overseas… He’s a soldier… My dad is pretty important in the military, I kind of grew up with the idea that we both would serve, but I didn’t… I want to help people in a different way, you know? I don’t- I’m not cut out to… It doesn’t matter. He’s going to be home at Christmas though, only two months away.”

Jace tries to smile despite the sorrow he feels from Abner, the sadness from his brother not being here. “Well that’s not too long away.”

“Yeah.”

“So is that why you’re taking law, even though it’s “a piece of shit” most of the time.”

Jace smiles, trying to change the mood around. It works as Abner’s eyes light up, laughing as he nods his head. “Yeah. The way I see it, politicians are the ones pulling the strings, they make the decisions that can help or hurt people… I- I want to help people.”

Jace smiles genuinely at Abner’s explanation. Jace is a soldier, he gets the fighting, and it’s all he’s ever known or been good at. But people like Abner in charge, calling the shots, making the decisions for the rest of us, yeah… He could see that.

“You’d be a great leader, Abner.” Jace says sincerely.

“Thanks.” Abner flashes him a smile. A few prolonged seconds later he says, almost under his breath, “I just wish my dad felt the same.”

Jace, one for many words finds that he doesn’t quite know what to say to that. While he contemplates, Abner reaches over and turns up the radio. An old solemn love song fills the car as Jace reaches over and rests his hand gently on Abner’s wrist, his fingers brushing his palm as he rubs his thumb gently, almost instinctively.

Whether it’s nerves or the need to be close to someone, Abner flips his hand over, holding onto Jace’s. Neither say anything, not about how unusual it is to hold hands like this, or how right it feels. They simply enjoy the comfort the contact provides, and drive on.


End file.
